The Gold Night
by ChaosOfDestruction9
Summary: When Hiccup and Merida are sent to an island that are hidden with two Night figures, a battle between dark and light takes on.


This idea came fromo a image I saw. The darker version of Jack and Rapunzel looking down at a frightened Hiccup and Merida. I thought to myself, "Mmh, could be a nice friendship with chasing of course!" *Laughs to myself*

...

They stared at the dark gold eyes of a boy and girl. Their eyes swirled with threats. The aura emmited a Nightmarish feeling. That wasn't suppose to be surprising. They looking like Nightmares; all black, besides their eye and skin. The dark girl had very, very, long, long hair reaching to the ground. Around the boy, he was surrounded by cold hair, along with a shepherd's staff...that made it even worse, probably even worser. Just imagine yourself stuck in a dark place with cold temperatures.

The Viking and Scotsman trembled, wondering what to do. The Witch just _had _to bring them here out of all places. She wanted her pupils to survive without their magic, only based on "instinct." If they called for their magic, they would receive it...at a cost. The punishment would be locked in a cage tied to a dragon while flying overseas with sharks underneath, jumping and biting.

The Viking wondered how the others were doing, but mainly where they were. Were they facing a similar situation they were in?

The other members; Harris, Hamish, Hubert. Macintosh, MacGuffin, Dingwall, Astrid, Snoutlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Fishlegs were all tough, with enough intelligence- not all of them. They fought alot, even over little things like who is the one who can pose better, stuff like that. Good times.

This was **not **a good time.

The Viking and Scotsman sat back-to-back, staring at one of the Nightmare figures. Many options sorted through their heads. No matter if they couldn't read each other's mind, they knew it was to negioate. If that didn't work, it would be _run as fast as the wind._

"Hey, we could be alliances?" Merida's voice sounded more like an uncertain answer when the teacher asked a question, not knowing if you were right or wrong, or what the teacher even said.

The long gold haired girl narrowed her eyes in suscipsion, unconvinced. _"Is that why you're here! How did you even find this place, no, how did you get through?!" _The dark girl hissed.

The Viking rose his hands in surrender style. "Okay, okay. We did not _mean _to find this place. We just happened to be on it. We're just trying to find food to eat, and water to drink." He did not look up, fearing he would be burned.

"The last person who said that," The Frosty boy examined his nails. "suffocated and froze to death." He said it casually. It wasn't a big deal for them, they were the ones doing it. It's a big deal for the two sitting ducks. Who wants to suffocated and frozen, discovered years later? (if they didn't destroy it) Well, unless you want to be a new founded mystery.

"Hiccup." The Scotsman tapped his fingers, whispering. "What are you thinking?" Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Thinking of a way to get out of here."

The last sentence made the Nightmare figures jump into their defense pose. "You think you can escape us? I'll like to see you try." Frosty grinned, amusement twinkling in his eyes.

Hiccup and Merida slowly stood, also preparing their stances. "Whoa, whoa, bout' we do some friendly greetings?"

"Merida. I don't think its going to work right now." Hiccup scolded.

"It might." Merida aruged.

Just then, a burst of flame could be seen in the sky. That meant some of their friends were here. "HICCUP! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Astrid. What did he do to make her angry. He mentally groaned, wanting to punch Snoutlout and Macintosh so badly.

"See? I distracted them." Merida smugly said. Hiccup nudged her in the ribs. "Whatever."

The dark boy summoned their powers revealing a mass of frost and wavers of hair spreading like tentacles. Their eyes popped open.

"EARTH! EARTH! EARTH!" Merida screamed. A shivering feeling pumped through; a feeling of renewal. She didn't care if she recieved the punishment, she could learn later on. She pulled the ground up creating a barrier as hair came rushing towards her.

Hiccup, himself, took off running, deciding between calling for his powers or using his "instinct." Before he could answer, a presence was behind him. The ground turned to ice, slipping as he went.

The dark boy did not look happy. His home was beginning to catch fire, and creating ruins. That's a good reason for him to look unhappy. "It's in harms way. What do you have to say, now?" He declared.

"L-look. I did not know they were coming. We were sent here on a instinct survival. Anything can happen." Hiccup walked backwards, walking no further when his back was against a tree. The gold eyes watched him like prey. "I didn't think I'd do this." Hiccup muttered. Gold eyes looked confused. "Fire. Fire. I'm calling you know."

He shut his eyes, letting the feeling overtake him. Frosty knew what was happening. Sending a spike of ice at him, he hoped it would slice through him. To no avail. With a flick of a wrist, a fireball appeared in the palm of his hand.

Fireballs and snowballs were thrown and dodged.

Vines of hairs and earth tangled with each other. Merida fought her way out of the hiar, grounds of spikes and balls smashing their ways.

Another wave of fire came. A heat blast.

Please, Astrid. Hiccup mentally begged. Don't punch my arm. It already dislocated dislocated before.

He started spnning out a firewall, looking ahead at his target. Frosty, created a huge snowman, shadowing over him. "Great. Just what I needed." What else could go badly?

Hopping to tree to tree, he shooted out spirals of flames, praying to hit the vital spot that would make the snowman melt. Again, another snowman was created. Looking down, Merida made sharp spikes around her, failing in slicing her hair down, but acheiving in tangling her hair (For some reason the gold hair girl did not notice). A plan created in Hiccup's head.

He lost himself around the snowman and Frosty, a plan which he could not be seen, not yet. He fired himself up, getting farther away from the area. Like pouring gasoline, igniting it, it made the fire come alive. This was how Hiccup would be described. Lost in flames, rushing through the trees, now and than sending sparks towards the snowman. Sneakily, attacking the dark boy with a burst of energy, he neared the hairs.

He saw the dark boy's surprised face, thinking the habitant was burning. It wasn't.

His prediction was proven, the snowmans had followed after him. They tripped over the hairs wrapped around the trees, they tumbled down covering the two girls. The plan worked. Now he had to do something about the ice that kept coming around him.

Warmth went through his body inflaming the colness. Golden eyes faced with Forest eyes. The ice grew slowly. If Hiccup didn't have fire elements, he would be a glacier by now.

What seemed to be the finishing blow of the shepherd's staff as it rose above his head, smoke bombs exploded, fire and earth making a huge gernade mimic. A grab at his arm shook him away, hurrying hands unfreezing the ice.

They all ran, getting on top of the dragons who knew to keep low. When they ascended into the sky, they stood next to each other, letting them talk to one another. Unlucky as Hiccup was, he was with Astrid.

Astrid angrily punched Hiccup accusing him of taking nude pictures of her. "YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!"

His ears rang, shoulder aching painfully, luckily not it wasn't dislocated. "I did not do such things. Why would you even believe the person?"

Astrid showed him a printed out picture of herself that Hiccup's signature that resembled his. He remembered Macintosh asking him to sign something. At the time he was busy reading, not questioning about that paper, deeply immersed in the reading of dragons, to even look at the paper he was writing on. Dammit! He should've looked. Skipping the subkect for later, something still bothered him.

"How did you guys find us?"

Astrid seemed to calm herself down, breathing through her nose. "Grandma Witch's hingemen came soaring into the area we were in, explaining that the place where you were sent was not the place he wanted to send you guys."

"Than why did we go there?"

"The hingemen were misunderstood. When Grandma Witch was asking about the places they went in search in of, one of them strayed and ended up on the Night's land. They have been hidden for, I don't know how long. They have barriers which cannot be seen, and if they were seen they have strong forces that blocks of certain people. Meaning, humans and such. The hingemen got through acidentally drinking one of the potions in a cup that he mistook for juice. When he found his way back home, he didn't speak clearly, only babbling on about an island that was occupied by two dangerous people they should avoid The fear got to him, making him faint. Grandma Witch througt he was too excited about discovering something new. But he came back collected, explaning what he meant, but he is still sick. He is scared, scared they'll use that against him."

Hiccup scrunched his eyebrows, trying to make sense of it all. "They? What do you mean they'll use that against him?"

This time, Snoutlout explained in a haunting voice.

"Grandma Witch said that long ago, people experienced nightmares. Not just once in a while, but everyday. Whatever they feared about, that's what was haunting them. It's not like spiders, or heights. They create something deeper about it. It's like afraid of not being accepted or afraid something or someone will kill them. Those are used against them. She knows because she was at a house one day for the New Year's Celebratoin and someone screamed, yelling obscenties and went insane!" Snoutlout dramtically spooked his fingers out, eyes scanning like creepy crawlers.

Everyone else listened intently shuddering at the thought. Tuffnut and Ruffnut who usually pushed each other away, were now holding onto each other frightfully. The triplets, too, huddled together. Merida chimed in. "Ai, I heard something like that. My father said something about ancestors and some sort of evil. I wasn't listening."

Hiccup's lips curved upwards. "Typical Merida." He ignored her glaring, and continued on interrogating Astrid. "How do you know all of this?"

"I honestly don't know anything. This is what Snoutlout and I were informed of when the hingemen first spotted us first." Her shoulders slumped, popping her neck, tired of explaning so much information she was new about.

"One more question, Astrid?" Hiccup said, cautiosuly. She sighed, rolling her eyes. "What is it?"

"Where were all of you guys located at?"

"Me. Dingwall; lazy bastard, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut. We were on a island full of rotty plants and decaying animals. I thi-." Her voice was cut off, when Hamish cut her off excitedly explaning his trip.

"Us three, and Fishlegs. We were in a deserted island. There was a cave on it to. There was a big, huge Black Bear. But we managed to fight him off using our surperior strength." He flex his muscles proudly.

"Nice show-off, boys." Their sister said, unimpressed.

"Like I was say-." She couldn't finish her sentences today. Snoutlout budged in.

"I, Snoutlout the Fercious. I did not fear. With my sidekicks my by side, Macintosh, MacGuffin, and Fishlegs. We went over traps without getting caught in them, and even went unnoticed by panth-."

"Sidekicks. I am not your sidekick. You are not on my level." Macintosh stood. There they were all. Comparing themselves, seeing who was leader and who was follower. Many times the dragons had to catch their passengars whenever they started arguing over the edge.

Hiccup smiled, glad they weren't so scared. But he felt something big was going to happen.

...

The two stood next to each other. First of all, the people who came were able to wield elements. Second, they did not fear. Third, they were able to see and cut through their barrier unseen and unnoticed.

"We'll need to report to this to Master Pitch." Frosty said. The gold-haired girl nodded in agreement, angered to what happened to their hideout. "I also want to see our cousins in Arendelle as well."

"Of course, things are about to get exciting!" Frosty smiled, wickedly. Than hand-in-hand they soared through the sky to their Master's Cave, who stood outside the cave. "It seems you have something to report to me." Pitch said, cooly. "It's been a while, my young children. What do you need to tell me?"

The gold-haired girl spoke up, wanting to be the one to say and explain it. "Master, there has seem to be an intrusion."

...

**If you have watched the animations than some of the situations sound similar. Anyhoo. I have not watched RISE OF THE GUARDIANS or HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. I have watched Frozen, Tangled, and Brave. So, I go back and forth with Wiki, reading and watching scenes. Renting is not an option, for our movie selection at the store does not have the movies. And buying it, I have no money to do so. Anyway, hopefully you enjoy reading! **


End file.
